


Rouse

by isleyren



Category: This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Good Boyfriend, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Male!sub, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Denial, Phillip!sub, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Sexting, Texting, boyfriend - Freeform, dirty text, fem!dom, phillip is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleyren/pseuds/isleyren
Summary: You bring Philip home to meet your family for the first time. You prepared him for the night ahead, but nothing prepared you for how needy you both would get partway through the night. But a few texts later and Philip finds himself in a rather sticky situation.
Relationships: Phillip Altman/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Rouse

**Author's Note:**

> TWs: Reader does somewhat degrade Philip but not with her words

You glanced over to him, noticing the white knuckles as he gripped onto the steering wheel.

You reached over, grabbing one of his hands, smoothing your other hand over it.

“It’s okay.” You reassured him, not wanting him to be stressed. “My family is totally chill.”

You hoped you sounded convincing. In reality, your stress levels were at an all-time high, and your family was the farthest away from chill. You knew they were going to attack Philip as soon as you stepped through the door.

Questions about your relationship, about when a wedding was expected, then after that a baby. They would ask Philip about his own family, his job, any and everything they could think of.

They were the nosey types. Always wanting to know and be aware of everything.

As soon as your mother learned about your new boyfriend, she attacked you with a million questions. Where is his from, what’s his name, what does he look like, what does he do for work? And so many more.

You had warned him about all the questions, testing him, making sure he knew how to avoid the questions well. But you were still nervous that one of you wouldn’t be able to handle it, wouldn’t be able to avoid the questions well and bring on a whole other slew of interrogation.

You brought his hand up to your lips, leaving a lingering kiss as you watched him pull into the driveway of the home you grew up in, the home that your parents and younger siblings still lived in.

You let go of his hand as he shut the car off, sliding out of the low Porsche, stretching as you turned, watching him walk around the car.

He let out a long exhale as he placed his hand on your back.

“You ready?” You asked as your eyes danced around his face, trying to read his expression.

He nodded. “I think so.”

You could hear the uncertainty in his voice, but you were here, you couldn’t turn back now, especially since you were already seen.

Your oldest sister yelled your name as she stepped out, raising her arms out wide as she approached.

She pulled you into a tight hug, swaying you side to side as she spoke.

“So,” Sway, “Good,” Sway, “To see you.” She pulled away, her hands on your arms as her eyes danced across your face. Her smile was wide as her eyes shot to Philip standing next to you.

She pulled away, pulling him into a hug. You covered your smile with the back of your hand as you let out a small laugh at his face. He looked horrified, not ready for such a great show of physical affection.

She pulled away, placing her hands on her hips as she looked between the two of you.

“He’s hot!” She said pointing at him and looking at you.

“What the fuck.” You said through clenched teeth, glaring at her.

She just shrugged her shoulders before turning around and walking back inside, yelling at one of her kids on the way.

You sighed, glancing over to Philip. “I’m sorry.”

He only laughed it off. “I don’t mind being called hot you know.” He whispered in your ear before walking ahead of you.

He turned around, a cocky smirk on his lips, hands tucked into his pockets as he kept walking.

You let out an annoyed huff of air before following after him.

As you stepped into the house, you were greeted with more chaos. Your nieces and nephews were running around the house, nearly knocking people and objects over, you could hear your mother yelling in the kitchen, you were greeted by two more of your siblings.

“So, you must be Philip.” Your older brother said, lightly punching Philip’s arm. “You better be treating our little sister right.” He said as he let out a small laugh, wrapping his arm around his wife.

Philip smiled widely, wrapping his arm around your waist, pulling you closer. “I’d like to think so.”

“Well, you better be, or you’ll have to deal with me and my other brother.” He said, leaning in.

You rolled your eyes at him, stepping away as you grabbed Philip’s arm, pulling him towards the kitchen.

You smiled widely, letting go of Philip as you were greeted with your mother.

She pulled you in for a tight hug, squeezing you harder than your sister did when you got there. But you didn’t mind. You always loved your mother’s hugs.

You pulled away, speaking to her.

“Mom, this is Philip, my boyfriend.” You said, motioning over to Philip who stood slightly behind you.

She smiled as she let go of you, stepping past you to pull Philip into a tight hug.

You stifled your laugh with your hand as you watched the pleading look Philip gave you as your mom squeezed him, another big hug from the women in the family. Something he would have to get used to.

“So.” Sway. “Good.” Sway. “To.” Sway. “Meet you.” She swayed a few more times to let go of him.

“So nice to meet you, Philip. You can call me mom, now go back to the dining room, dinner is almost done.”

You felt your cheeks light up red at how your mother was acting. You loved her but she could make you feel embarrassed easily, it was a mom thing.

You spun around, pulling Philip with you.

You sat down, pulling him into the seat next to you as you watched everyone file in.

Your younger sister dropped into the seat next to you, leaning in to whisper.

“Your boyfriend is fucking hot.”

You glared at her, whispering her name in warning.

“Just saying, lucky bitch.”

You rolled your eyes at her as everyone got quiet, your father beginning to speak.

-

Dinner was smooth. The awkward questions were unavoidable, but they went by faster than you expected.

And then there was the touching between you and Philip.

He started by rubbing your thigh as he spoke with your father. A bold move.

You squirmed as his hand moved closer to your core, his thumb rubbing against your clothed clit, making you gasp lightly.

That horny asshole. Always so fucking needy.

Your sister looked your way confused. You simply gave her a confused look back, making her turn away without question.

He got bolder, rubbing faster and harder, but you were bold too.

You faked a laugh at something that one of your brother-in-law said as you leaned over, grabbing onto Philip’s cock, squeezing hard.

Your laugh only grew as he heard a small grunt come from him.

He stopped his antics after that. But it didn’t stop your antics.

When you all were sitting in the living room, the kids all playing games on the ground, Philip on the couch between your parents, poor guy, and you sitting with your youngest niece sitting next to you, coloring away in her coloring book.

You looked up, meeting his eyes, both of you smiling warmly at each other. He was so sweet, so kind to you. He was the perfect boyfriend, and the one you knew would be the forever guy. He looked so happy despite being bombarded by your parents.

But then an idea popped in your head.

You grabbed your phone, holding it just outside of the view of your niece as you pulled up Philip’s name, typing out your message.

You couldn’t help but laugh as you sent it, looking up to see his reaction.

You heard the low buzz of his phone, watching as he picked it up, glancing down at it.

You bit your lip to hold back the laugh as you watched his face redden, adjusting his body in his seat as he dropped his phone, glaring at you.

You texted him again.

_Watch it baby._

He texted back. Once again moving in his seat.

_What’s wrong? Getting uncomfortable?_

You laughed as you sent it, your niece looking up at you.

“I wanna laugh.” She complained in her cute high-pitched voice.

You smiled down at her.

“I’ll make you laugh.” You said as you began to tickle her, watching her scream in excitement as she hopped off the couch, running away from you.

You laughed low as you watched her run away, finding her mom.

You felt your phone buzz. Looking down at it you noticed it was another text from Philip.

_Bathroom. Now._

So menacing, so dominating of him.

You laughed at your thoughts as you stood up.

You made your way to the bathroom, sliding yourself in as your eyes darkened, lust filling you as you stepped closer to him.

He was standing with his back against the counter staring down at his phone.

He didn’t look up as you stepped in, only speaking.

“You can treat mommy right later with those hands.” He read your initial text, his tone rising at the end, questioning your words. Actually, not your words, your reason in sending them.

You let out a small laugh before stepping up to him.

You reached a hand up, sliding it down his toned torso, gliding along the edge of his pants. Your eyes grew dark, full of lust, your tone becoming seductive as you felt the heat in the room rise.

“What?” You asked, flashing your doe eyes up at him, feigning ignorance, hiding your lust poorly. “Mommy just wants to feel your hands on her.”

“Fuck baby.” He nearly moaned, his jaw clenched as your hand reached closer to his growing erection.

“I just want you to treat me right, is that too much to ask from my baby boy?” Your tone still innocent as your hand fell lower, contradicting the tone of your voice.

He let out a forced and inconsistent breath as his head dropped, his eyes on your hand.

Your small fingers finally wrapped around his clothed cock, rubbing up and down as you whispered in his ear.

“I want you to keep silent as I fuck you with my fist, you got that?”

A small noise of agreement left his lips as his head nodded aggressively, his body already twitching occasionally.

“Yes Mommy.” He whispered, gasping at your tight grip.

You smiled.

“Good boy.”

And you began to rub harder, ignoring the own heat between your legs. You gripped onto him tighter, playing that little game of yours, watching him to see just how well he could hold back those groans, those moans that were so loud when you two were alone.

His knuckles were white as he gripped onto the counter behind you, his lip caught between his teeth, biting so hard that you could almost smell the blood as the skin broke.

You could hear the low grumble deep in his throat, a sign that a moan was about to escape, so you played the game even more, pushing harder, faster against him. And you couldn’t help but smile when it worked.

A low and guttural moan left his lips as a shiver fell through his body.

You clicked your tongue at him.

“Such a bad boy.” You cooed, scolding him. “Making noises like that. I think I might just have to punish you for that.” You said as you dropped your hand, turning to leave.

But he grabbed your arm, his eyes pleading with you.

“No, please, don’t go.” His chest rose and fell violently, desperate for something, anything.

You bit the inside of your cheek to keep from smiling.

You peeled his hand from your arm, taking a step back towards him.

“Say sorry.” You said it not as a request, but as a command, your tone hard and commandeering.

“Sorry.” He whimpered out.

“Sorry, _what?_ ” You growled at him, your hand once again finding his cock.

“Sorry Mommy.” He groaned out.

“Good boy.” You praised him. “Now do you wanna cum?”

“Yes Mommy.” Another whimper.

“Then cum in your fucking pants.”

He whined, his wide eyes staring into yours, pleading with you. But you weren’t letting up.

“Cum in your pants. Now.” You said, watching as his breathing hitched, his eye twitched, the tell-tale signs he was close. And then you felt his cock twitch, next thing was the feeling of the hot liquid seeping down the front of him, landing right where your hand was.

You continued to pace your hand up and down his cock as his head fell back, still biting his lip to keep in his moans as a convulsion spread through his body.

You smiled in victory as you let go of him, letting him finally come back to reality.

Your shoulders shook as you stifled a laugh, hiding your smile behind the back of your hand.

“Good think you wore dark pants.”

He glared at you, his breathing coming back to normal.

You shrugged your shoulders at him.

“Just stating facts.”

“Yeah sure.” He said as he rolled his eyes, clearly embarrassed to go back out and face your family.

You grabbed his arm before he could step away, pulling him into you.

“Be a good boy for Mommy and I might even let you make me cum as many times as you want tonight.”

He glanced down at you, lust darkening his eyes.

“Yes Mommy.” A wink. “Anything for you.”


End file.
